An Invisible Hurt
by keita2061
Summary: Kyou's hurting on the inside and it's quite obvious. But everyone's drowning in their hatred of the cursed child. Who will have the heart to rescue a lost child? Little Kyou :
1. Death in the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Fruits Basket or Kyou. :( **

Sohma Kyou gazed at the misty fog settling over the empty street as if nothing else in the world seemed to matter. The autumn cold had melted away when his panicked frenzy had stepped off to the sidelines. He supposed that in a way he was ready to admit that he'd be spending the rest of his days alone. The cherry blossom trees were void of any flowers and the barrenness of the Sohma house made the goose bumps on his tan skin rise without fail. Akito's wrath had chased any happiness from the passages of the Sohma complex long ago but somehow losing his mother had been that final push into the darkness.

Far off in the back verandas somewhere with the shoji doors to the balconies wide open, Kyou heard the voices of his family mourning the death of his mother. His time at the funeral had been horrid and although Kazuma-sama had been decent enough to offer him a place to stay, Kyou knew he couldn't abandon his father at the worst time of the man's life.

Sighing quietly, Kyou recalled his father's anger at his wife's passing away. Kyou had been one blow short of ending up at Hatori's for the weekend. Even now, the throbbing in his arm and bruises around his neck told his story. Unfortunately, there was no one around to listen to the sad tale.

Wandering through the numerous houses grouped into a small city within the seemingly inescapable walls of the Sohma house, Kyou settled by his favorite drooping tree in a small clearing he'd stumbled upon in his younger days.

As the sun fell beyond the horizon, and the evening dimmed to the blackest night of the year, Kyou heard his time alone come to an end with the echo of his father's strong step.

"I'm leaving," he heard the voice say somewhat impatiently. Kyou scrambled to follow immediately, not bothering to wipe off the wetness of the grass or the leaves from the seat of his pants. Despite his shivering, Kyou didn't appear to see the point in attempting to wipe off the water that had already seeped through to chill his skin. Before he was even up, his father was already walking away. With the death of Kyou's mother, the point of the cursed child had really been driven home for the majority of the resident Sohmas. But it had been Akito's executive decision to suggest, not subtly, that father and son move out of the main house. The only other alternative had been that Kyou get sent away if his father wanted to remain with the rest of the Sohmas. Kyou was determined to be nothing but bad luck.

It had been almost two days since they'd arrived in their new home, and Kyou's father had said not a single word to his son. Finally, the small boy of barely 4 timidly approached his father in his study. Standing silently at the door with his heart beating away frantically as he wrung his hands anxiously, Kyou hoped his father would notice him. But despite his erratic breathing and constant fidgeting, his father was none the wiser. So Kyou, losing the staring game with the back of his father's chair knocked softly on the doorframe.

Startled, his father spun around with an expression so livid, Kyou's hammering heart skipped a few beats.

"What do you want?" the man demanded of his son. Kyou started and his gaze dropped to the now fascinating tiles on the floor. His fear building, his voice refused to obey. What the boy wanted to ask was something along the lines of 'Do you still want me?' or 'Are you going to leave too?'

but all that the child could come up with was,

"A-Are you m-mad at me?" The tremor in his voice and the hesitant tone set his father on edge. The man stood up, suddenly angered by his son's presence. Ever since Kyou's birth, Katsuhiro had stayed away from his son. The boy always gave him the creeps with his unnatural eyes and hair. Besides, the child was cursed and had brought nothing but bad luck ever since his first appearance into the world. Even now, that small, simple question in his son's grating voice made his blood boil. So as any mature man would do, he struck out.

Without thinking, Katsuhiro's hand connected with his son's face with such force that it sent the boy flying into the hallway paneling. Kyou was too shocked to cry as he apologized softly without really understanding what crime he'd committed. The stinging in Katsuhiro's hand, meanwhile, engulfed the man with the sudden urge to wash it immediately. He'd touched the cursed child!

Carefully picking himself up as the hallway became void of his father's presence, Kyou stepped outside, a heavy feeling making his chest compress painfully. Without even knowing it, as it became harder and harder to breathe, Kyou began to cry. Softly and quietly with such gentle sobs did he cry. Afraid of going back inside and terrified of leaving his yard, Kyou sat down in the grass hoping the horrible feeling of loneliness would dissipate.

Time passed, the evening got colder and his hunger grew but the loneliness would not go away. Not knowing where to go or what to do, Kyou let his tears blur his vision as it lightened the burdened of his young heart. Nothing short of bawling would lessen the grief or the pain that overshadowed his diminishing childlike innocence.

_Let me know what you think :) R&R! _


	2. An Anger Unrivalled

**Disclaimer: Kyo's not mine; oh how I wish it were otherwise. I did make up Katsuhiro though :P**

_A/N: There will be no OC girls (because I despise them, usually) and this will eventually be a bishounen (malexmale) but nothing too graphic Hope you guys enjoy!_

_Also, I know I put writing off… like a lot but I'll work harder, I promise! _

**_(Katsuhiro's apartment)_**

The slapping incident left Kyo petrified. No question seemed worth the risk anymore. With no one to talk to, Kyo went to bed early but the ease of sleep eluded him time and again. After hours of twisting and turning in his room, he would lay wide-awake staring at the walls, his palpitation rising as monsters from his imagination acquired shape and substance in the dark. His face contorted in fear as he was chased through endless forests by monsters akin to his second form and the chase only ended with him trapped in Akito's cathouse. Shuddering in the darkness, he heard the echo of voices of his cat cursed ancestors followed by Akito's sick and twisted laughter ringing throughout the room, signaling his nightmare had only just begun.

Kyo shot up covered in sheen of sweat and chilled to the bone. Frantically, he took in his surroundings and relaxed as he realized he was back in his room in their new house. Sighing, Kyo shuffled up against a wall, he was so relieved it was just a dream. Embarrassed he had been crying in his sleep, Kyo wiped his tears away roughly and vowed to pretend the nightmare had never transpired. It wasn't like he could turn to many for comfort. He had accepted that long ago, now he just dealt with it.

Leaving his room to peek outside, Kyo marveled at the bright and beautiful day that lay in wait. He began his chores with vigor after a quick shower. The dishes, cooking, cleaning and much of the laundry later, Kyo found himself despondently watching the quiet yard from the safety of the living room. His father had forbidden his leaving the house in the afternoon hours. "You would scare people away with your ugly face, you little monster. If you disobey me, I will leave you with Akito and he can do with you as he pleases." Often, Kyo never went outside in fear. Opting instead, to watch the other children play and enjoy the weather. When it rained, Kyo stayed under his blanket almost pleased that he would not be jealous of anyone today. In the afternoon, when Katsuhiro returned, it was only to drink himself into a frenzied rage at his son, the severity of his actions subject to change with his mood. Sometimes Kyo was yelled at and other times, he would be belted viciously, but each day, silence would fall with the evening and the father's sins were forgiven.

The subsequent week after the funeral however, this mundane routine changed. Katsuhiro was presented with a summons from the head. Kureno's only words "Akito-sama wishes to see you this evening. Bring the cursed child with you. Do not be late." Katsuhiro was not a man ruled by others but none disobeyed the head. This frayed the nerves of Katsuhiro's patience. Furious that he would be inconvenienced because of Kyo, the man cursed his son on his way home from work.

Stomping irately into the house, a troubled Katsuhiro went in search of Kyo. When he finally spotted the boy sleeping by the balcony window, the wiry tendrils of anger consumed him. He stormed towards a silent Kyo bathed in sunlight and curled up like the feline that he was. His orange hair glowed and the features of his face had softened in undisturbed slumber making him look like an angel at peace.

"Wake up, stupid monster. You will not be permitted to sleep where you please in my house!" Katsuhiro roared pulling the still sleeping Kyo up by his arm and dragging him back to his room. Kyo's rude awakening left him startled but he stayed quiet and refrained from tugging his arm back. Although it felt like his shoulder would be ripped in two, Kyo only focused on keeping up with his father. Throwing Kyo into the room, Katsuhiro whipped the fusuma closed. Kyo sat dazed for a bit unsure of what had just happened. Slowly, he pulled a blanket from the folded pile of his bedding and curled up under it without bothering with a sheet. While the furniture from the Sohma complex was off limits to the cat cursed, the that head had been generous enough to let Katsuhiro take enough to furnish the areas would not be in the direct use by the cursed cat. Kyo exhaled softly into his hands under the ragged blanket struggling to remember the warmth he had been laying in.

_As always: any writer loves a review! 3 3_


	3. Pain Without Reason

**Disclaimer: FB isn't mine *sad face***

_A/N: Oh yeah, I'm on fire today! Another upload, on the same day? You guys can always review and tell me who you'd like to come to Kyo's rescue ;)_

**-Back at the estate-**

Akito had had a terrible week. First, it was the insanely long and tedious funeral of the confounded woman who had given birth to the cat. Then, the recurrence of his pneumonia and Hatori's constant poking and prodding had left him in a very irritable mood. As if that wasn't enough, young Yuki had fallen a bit ill and had to be removed from the premises so the head would not contract anything. This left Akito isolated and in sore need of venting before the rage inside made him senile.

Standing by the balcony door, Akito softly stroked his bird and reflected. He loved Yuki dearly. As the rat, he was the most intelligent of his zodiac animals and the head cherished like company. Every waking moment was spent with Yuki if Akito wished it, as he often did. Besides, Yuki was beautiful to look at: he was soft and feminine looking with mauve eyes and a gentle smile with a delicate frame. Alas, Yuki was not here. Akito growled in frustration; he knew the entire zodiac was at his disposal and he often called upon them for various services but he always tired of them so easily. In the end, Akito decided that since it was the cat that was responsible for his mother's death and Akito's own misery, the man would retaliate by making the stupid boy miserable.

When father and son arrived, Kyo was made to wait outside as his father shared a few words with the head. Katsuhiro was out in moments and walking away without another glance at his son, a smug look on his face.

"Otou-san," Kyo called out in a panic, making to follow after him, "Otou-san, please wait!" Before he got very far, however, Kureno had lifted the screaming boy and brought him inside. Kyo struggled for all he was worth—kicking and screaming and clawing—until the door closed behind them. The feeling of desertion played havoc in his chest making his heart pound horribly. Although Kyo felt like going into hysterics, he gazed quietly at the head's serene form in the light from the translucent shoji doors. This was the man who plagued him late at night and Kyo didn't dare anger him.

Hyperaware of his predicament, Kyo tried to strain against the arms holding him. He was a child, and despite his father's atrocities, Kyo missed him already because he knew he couldn't trust the people in his present company. Kureno glanced down at the boy wriggling against him, and glared hoping the child would cease his efforts. The rustling of clothing from the boy's movement seemed to echo in the room.

"Why, hello, my little monster," Akito said softly, finally turning to face the pair. Kureno set Kyo down as Akito drew nearer and stepped back. Panicked, the young boy tried to back up as well, falling as he tripped over his own feet. "I-I'm not a m-m-monster. I'm Kyo," he said softly avoid the head's piercing gaze. A harsh laugh filled the air. It was immediately followed by a sharp slap. Kyo's left cheek burned as his arms flailed to cushion his collision with the floor. "You're nothing but a troublesome, filthy child! You ungrateful, stupid cat! You can't defy me, I am God." Akito iterated, kneeling to pull Kyo up by his orange locks. Whimpering Kyo brought up his arms to cover his aching face. "You killed your mother you little beast. No one wants the likes of you around. Your own father has left you at my mercy." Kyo tried to hold back the tears that kept coming to his eyes. When they threatened to spill over, he wiped at them furiously. It wasn't his fault! What did he have to do to convince them? "Your poor mother, such a young woman. You drove her mad you little shit. She killed herself because of you! Do you understand? Do you?" Akito roared at him shaking Kyo vigorously in his anger. Kyo shook his head in denial using his hands to pull at Akito's, wanting escape.

"Stop struggling, you repulsive creature!" Akito said yanking Kyo's head back by his hair and slapping him again, angered by the childish attempts. Kyo stopped as the second slap left him dizzy. When his eyes cleared and his head stopped spinning, Kyo brought up his hand to the wetness around his mouth and nose. The blood that covered his fingers shocked Kyo. No one had ever made him bleed before. Somehow, the sight of it took all the fight out of him. What was he supposed to do? The head was older and stronger by far. Usually, young boys his age picked on him, and those he could fight. But this…

"Put him in the rice box. I'm going to dinner. He is not to move while I'm gone," Akito suddenly commanded, roughly throwing Kyo at Kureno. Kyo resisted only feebly as his shoes and socks were removed. Then, in his shorts, he was made to kneel in a plywood square with a few layers of raw rice. At first, Kyo was puzzled by the odd command. Minutes dragged on until an hour had passed. The stoic Kureno only stared at the small child before him. Despite the fear, Kyo couldn't refrain from fidgeting incessantly. The rice was digging into his skin. No position that he could possibly shift into brought any comfort. He wanted nothing more than to stand and rub it all off. Kyo began to panic now that it had begun to feel like tens of thousands of tiny needles were being poked into him. By all rights he should be bleeding, he thought dismally through his torture.

"Is Otou-san really gone, Kureno-san?" Kyo finally asked in desperation, still receiving no response. He didn't think he could take it any longer here. Kureno felt no remorse as Kyo began to sniffle in frustration; all he saw before him, was the image of hateful monster.

Akito returned some two hours later. Kyo was at his wits end by then. Tired from the restless nights, the boy had lowered his head to doze in utter exhaustion, having abandoned any hope for escape. This irked Akito immensely.

Livid, Akito pounced on the drowsy child. Twisting the orange locks, Akito wrenched Kyo's head up.

"Aah! Pl-please…" Kyo moaned, eyes tearing with pain. Akito laughed evilly, "Who gave you permission to sleep? I sure as hell didn't, stupid fucking monster!"

"A-Akito-sama, s-s-sorry…" Kyo mumbled through his tears, alarmed that he didn't know how to placate the head. Chilled with fear, Kyo begged to go home, apologizing for anything and everything.

"You want to go home, do you? You filthy disgrace!" Akito asked in disbelief shaking Kyo to elicit an answer. All the small child could manage was a small nod; half the time he didn't even understand the words the adults would use. Although, he could identify the anger directed at him in every voice.

"Fine!" Akito yelled furiously. He tossed the boy in disgust and retrieved a paddle.

"Kureno, hold the stupid monster," Akito said panting with ire as he grabbed Kyo's tiny feet. Kyo was so shocked when a sharp sting rushed through the soles of his feet he couldn't even cry out. Akito smiled deviously and quickened the pace, hitting harder every time. Soon the stinging sensation had become intense and consistent. Kyo sobbed and sobbed, tearing vainly at the hands that held him. As the beating continued, the soles of his feet turned black and blue and the pain became deeper.

When at long last Kyo lay still with resignation, Akito sat back on his knees and examined his handiwork. Not a single unbruised area remained on the soles of the child's feet and the skin had tightened as the feet swelled to twice their size.

Kyo couldn't breathe from the pain, so he wept silently. His tears fell in rivulets as Kureno continued to press him half into the hardwood and half into the rice.

"Get this hideous thing out of my sight!" Akito commanded distastefully revelling in the look of utter misery in the face of the child he loved to scorn. If one person in this world suffered more than himself, he was fine with it.

_Read and review and read some more… 3 I'll love you for it! 3_


	4. Pushing On Through

**Disclaimer: Same as before :P Kyo (and all of FB) isn't mine.**

_A/N: I've had this sitting around for like ever! Sorry guys I'll work harder to put them once my muse comes back :)_

* * *

><p>"Hatori will not see to this monster; he is to leave the estate immediately," Akito ordered coldly, leaving the room in a flourish of silk. Kyo panted and moaned as he struggled to stand. Something about the way the boy would totter and fall to his knees pulled at Kureno's icy heart. Deciding to carry the boy out to avoid Akito's wrath, Kureno made to move towards the child. This startled Kyo who thought he hadn't been swift enough in his exit. "No! No…please," Kyo begged in a delirious whisper as he crawled over to where his battered shoes had been tossed. Kureno turned away in silence when the boy continued to the exit in the same humiliating manner; it wasn't for him to save the cursed child from a fate pre-decided.<p>

Kyo weighed his options once he sat safely under the awning of the Sohma estate entrance. It was agony to try and walk and his bones ached in premonition of an imminent storm. Realizing, however, that the only safety offered now would be under his father's roof, Kyo grit his teeth and pulled on his shoes. His eyes filled with tears as he fought to fit his feet into the raggedy sneakers. Feet throbbing, Kyo used the railing to limp down onto the side street.

The pain was all consuming as he walked and it required almost too much effort to put one foot in front of the other, but Kyo pushed on. He was so preoccupied that when someone collided with him, he found himself falling back onto the cement. Upon being startled, the other child began to cry. Kyo panicked when he saw the boy's mother rushing towards them, her eyes furious at the scene. Unable to rise and flee the scene, Kyo apologized to the boy towering over him.

"How dare you touch my child, you disgusting creature!" the woman screeched as she snatched up her son who had, miraculously, stopping bawling. Kyo realized, despondently, that they must be part of the Sohma family if the woman recognized him. The orange-haired boy stayed on the ground as insults and accusations rained. Flinching at the hatred in her tone, Kyo wrapped his arms around himself. Finally, the woman stopped to pull in a breath and glared, having had expected a parent to show up by now or the child to have said something. When silence ensued, Kyo stuttered an apology refusing to make eye contact with the terrifying woman.

"Filthy feline," she said in a huff as she maneuvered around Kyo, "no wonder your parents left you."

Suddenly, Kyo felt sapped of energy. As the drizzle began to pick up, the child used the wetness of the rain to hide the tears that fell from his eyes unchecked and trudged on home. Sometimes, he thought, life was rather unfair.

* * *

><p>By the time Kyo arrived home, he was done. There was not an ounce of power left in him. When his father opened the door, it was all Kyo could do to take another step in the house. As the boy collapsed at his feet, Katsuhiro stared in shock at his son.<p>

What was he supposed to do with the boy? At first there was anger. How many times had he told Kyo he couldn't sleep where he wanted so why was he disobeying him now? Then there was a pause: the boy never disobeyed him. As Katsuhiro continued to stare at the soaked child, a wild thought crossed his mind. With excitement, Katsuhiro imagined Kyo was dead. Now all he had to do was throw the body out and continue living in peaceful bliss. But the shallow rise and fall of the boy's back smashed his hopefulness. With rising anxiety, it dawned on him that Kyo was sick and unconscious. Was he expected to care for the boy? Katsuhiro scoffed at the idea and turned to leave, resenting the fact that Akito hadn't kept the boy for a few more days, maybe even a few more hours. He was in no hurry to get Kyo back; no one was in any hurry to get Kyo back.

An hour later, Katsuhiro returned to find Kyo in the same uncomfortable position he had collapsed in. Now, the boy's breathing was raspier and more difficult as if he couldn't draw in all the air he needed. Katsuhiro's apprehension grew when he realized he would have to move the child. When Kyo was awake and well, he had no problem being barbaric with the boy, however now, now Kyo was vulnerable. Squatting before the boy, Katsuhiro turned the child on his back and flinched.

Kyo looked every bit the hideous monster he was accused of being. His matted orange hair stuck to his face, he had a bruised nose and split lip, even his hands and knees looked skinned. Pulling the battered and soaked sneakers off his feet, Katsuhiro was shocked to find the soles bruised and swelling badly. When Kyo was awake he looked so mature but it almost pained Katsuhiro to stare at the blatant innocence that decorated his son's young face now. Abandoning the tattered shoes, he picked Kyo up gingerly planning on depositing the boy in his room so he could proceed to forget about the child.

Unfortunately, taking in the sparsely decorated room, Katsuhiro couldn't bring himself to place the child on the cold wood floor. Even with the sheets and the raggedy blanket, he couldn't imagine Kyo being near warm enough. Somehow, he didn't think Akito would be too pleased if Kyo died.

Sighing, Katsuhiro tried to contemplate his bed and immediately shunned the thought because that really was asking too much. Going back downstairs, he placed the boy on the couch in the TV room. Under normal circumstances, Kyo wasn't allowed on the furniture but this was hardly normal, Katsuhiro reasoned.

Changing Kyo was an issue in and of itself. Kyo barely owned any clothes and most of them were quite dilapidated Katsuhiro found out soon enough. The warmest clothes he had managed to find were an itchy green sweater that was too big and a pair of black sweat pants with no existing cuffs and strategic holes at the knees. But then, the father reasoned, this was an unwanted boy and the clothes were by extension, an unneeded expense.

Katsuhiro switched on the TV wanting to forget about Kyo for a while. Yet, the boy's scratchy breathing was all Katsuhiro could hear regardless of how high he turned up the television. He wanted to strangle Kyo. Walking over to the boy, Katsuhiro couldn't help but take in the flushed face and before he could stop himself, his hand had brushed the child's cheek. Kyo stirred ever so slightly and Katsuhiro yanked his hand as if his son's fever had burned him. Deciding to call Hatori to deal with the brat instead, he began dialing.

Katsuhiro soon learned that Kyo wasn't allowed Hatori's services; he was only mildly surprised. Not knowing what else remained in his power to do, Katsuhiro abandoned his efforts and turned in for the night, leaving Kyo in the sitting room.

In the early hours of the morning when the rain finally stopped, Kyo woke with the chills. He felt horrid because everything hurt and his head was throbbing in pain. Despite being disoriented, Kyo realized he was on something soft and scrambled to wakefulness, afraid of his father's reaction should he be spotted on the furniture. Feeling around, Kyo identified the couch that sat in his father's home and immediately sought to remove his person from it. Sitting up, however, caused a strong wave of nausea to overtake him. Without thinking, Kyo turned to the side and vomited on the floor. As the dry heaving finally subsided, Kyo opened teary eyes to look at the mess he'd created and the alarm set in.

As if to make matters worse, Kyo heard the echo of his father's steps coming down the stairs. Before he could do anything, the sitting room lights came on and Kyo saw his life flash before his eyes. His father was going to kill him. Kyo tried to swallow his nervousness and wrung his clammy hands as he turned to face his father who now stood behind him, the vomit in clear view.

Katsuhiro took in the look of pure guilt and fear on his son's face and the spread of chunky vomit behind him. Before Katsuhiro could say anything, process the situation or even have time to get angry about it, Kyo began to sob as he hurried to get off the couch.

"Moushi- moushiwake gozaimasen**, otou-san. Gomennasai, hon-honto ni*," Kyo blubbered between tears tensing up for the expected reprimand. When no punitive verbal or physical chastisement transpired, Kyo was shocked but his racing heart calmed. He looked up at his silent father and down at the mess he'd made. Not wanting to wait for an order, Kyo rushed to clean up.

Katsuhiro deposited himself in the armchair and watched in silence as Kyo limped and stumbled away to grab some dirty towels and a bucket of water. On his hands and knees, Kyo scrubbed the floor clean. Relief washed over Kyo when the chore was finally completed. He washed up in the bathroom downstairs and deposited himself on the floor beside the couch careful not to touch the fabric.

Not wanting to test his father's patience further, Kyo folded his knees close and wrapped his arms around them. Resting his chin on his knees, Kyo apologized without making eye contact in case his father didn't want to look at him. Katsuhiro heard the boy apologize again, explaining he didn't know how he had gotten there because he knew he wasn't allowed. He promised he would never do it again. When Katsuhiro was silent, Kyo swallowed nervously and trailed off, hoping his apology would suffice for his mistake.

It was atrocious what this child had to endure for being different. It was disgusting how mature he was acting. And it was horrifying how repulsive Katsuhiro found his own son.

"You will be staying with master Kazuma from tomorrow onwards."

* * *

><p>**Moushiwake gozaimasen – very formal – "I have no excuse"<p>

*Gomennasi, honto ni – formal – "I'm sorry, really."

_It's a long chapter and not the best but… R&R Pwease? _


	5. A New Home

**A/N: Sorry you guys! I was in a French immersion program for 5 weeks lol English was strictly off limits! But I'm back now :)**

Kazuma sat nursing a hot cup of tea, enjoying the quiet morning. It was one of the rare weekends he had not scheduled extra classes for the younger students. The boys were doing very well and Kazuma hadn't been surprised to see the youngest Sohma generation all in attendance. Hatsuharu and his older cousin, Yuki, had recently joined along with a reluctant Momiji. Although Kazuma had his doubts about the rabbit-cursed, it wasn't in him to refuse experimenting students. Kazuma smiled to himself. Perhaps if nothing else, the boys would learn to be more open and sociable under his care. Undoubtedly, there was great potential in the young Sohmas and they could grow into great men one day, were Akito ever to allow it. It hadn't escaped the wise master's attention, however, that Kyo remained absent from his registrations for the season. He worried for the boy and the guardianship he was subject to under his father's care.

Sighing, Kazuma shook his head to set aside all thoughts of the cat-cursed; it had always proved to be a rather futile, depressing subject. Katsuhiro's unfair treatment of his son was depriving the boy of a childhood and it aggravated Kazuma that he could do nothing about it. Despite knowing that the Sohmas were being unfair in their treatment of the child, Kazuma knew old traditions and habits were hard to change. His own behavior towards his grandfather had been the perfect example.

At long last, downing the last remnants of his cooling tea, Kazuma busied his hands with the long list of chores that he had been neglecting. He had only just begun when there was an impatient knock on the door. The martial artist paused in his sweeping and wondered if he had forgotten that he would be having guests over today. The knocking became more persistent morphing into what sounded like obnoxiously loud banging for the early hour. Kazuma abandoned his cleaning supplies and rushed towards the door.

"I'm coming!" Kazuma called, swiftly unlatching the sliding doors to admit entry to his irascible guests. Of all the people he could've seen at his doorstep on a Saturday morning, Kazuma had not expected the two that stood there now.

"Katsuhiro-san," Kazuma said in the way of greeting, quickly recovering from his shock as he bowed lightly, "what brings you here?"

"Kazuma," Katsuhiro grunted, bowing as well. "I've had enough; I'm dropping the monster off," the man said, shoving Kyo forward roughly. The boy barely caught himself as he tripped over the threshold of the master's doorstep. The humiliation caused a dark blush to flush Kyo's otherwise sickly pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Kazuma said politely, unsure what Katsuhiro meant by his behavior. Did he want to enroll Kyo in martial arts lessons? If so, he'd be delighted to have the boy as his newest disciple.

"You wanted him, so take him," Katsuhiro clipped furiously, by way of clarifying. Kazuma was startled by the cold indifference and sickened by the impartiality that Katsuhiro showed.

"But-" Kazuma began, wanting to argue that this was not the way children were supposed to abandoned, as he tightened his grip ever so slightly on Kyo's tiny shoulders.

"I will have nothing to do with the freak; he's too much trouble and draws unwanted attention!" Katsuhiro said acerbically—yet, Kazuma thought—almost pleadingly. The abhorrent man thrust Kyo's small knapsack at the boy while the dojo master processed the situation. "Here's your shit. I'll be glad to be rid of it and _you_, you hideous excuse for a boy," his father muttered not looking at the martial arts master. Not expecting the sudden move, Kyo fumbled the pack even as he grabbed desperately for it. A whimper emanated from the boy as Katsuhiro made to slap the insolent, clumsy child. But then, thinking better of it given their company, Katsuhiro reluctantly abandoned his reprimand.

Straightening, Kyo hoisted the pack upon his shoulders. Noting that Kazuma was looking uncertain now and less calm, Kyo put some distance between him and the dojo master. Although the change had been slight, Kyo was used to silent observation and picked up on changes in emotion almost instantly. It was obvious from the lack of agreement on Kazuma's side that the man no longer wanted Kyo. Maybe the master's financial situation had changed or something to that effect and he was no longer able to support a child. _No_, Kyo thought bitterly, _not a child, but a cursed monster!_ Slowly, the boy moved to limp over the threshold and back towards his father. The infernal blush of embarrassment glowing on his cheeks: _he really was unwanted everywhere._ Before he could take so much as a step in his father's direction though, Katsuhiro roared.

"No, you stupid piece of shit! Don't you get it? I don't want you back in my house again! I don't care if he takes you but you will NOT come back with me!" he yelled furiously. Kyo flinched back as his heart hammered in fear, wishing he could die on the spot for the billionth time in his short life. Seeing the look of complete and utter hopelessness and betrayal on the child's face, Kazuma gently guided the boy into the house behind him. Katsuhiro was an unpredictable, crazy man and Kyo didn't deserve this. Kyo didn't deserve _him_. With his mind decided on the matter, Kazuma realized it was time to act.

"I will not have you threatening my new ward," Kazuma said, speaking calmly yet firmly as though he were trying to tame a wild pet.

"Do you have the adoption papers?" he pressed when Katsuhiro had backed off.

Reaching into a folder he held, Katsuhiro fished out a few papers and promptly thrust them at the master. In the matter of a mere few seconds, Kyo's guardianship lay in Kazuma's hands. And just as abruptly as the man had come, Katsuhiro was leaving.

The dojo master's hand paused on the shoji door as he took in Kyo's stance on his threshold. With small hands clutching the straps of his knapsack so tightly that his knuckles had turned white, Kyo's eyes searched frantically for any sign of a final goodbye from his biological father. But the man disappeared into the morning mist without a single glance. And still, Kyo stood at the door in wait. Only when there was no sign of the man in sight, did the childlike, innocent ruby eyes began to water. He had expected this, he thought vaguely as he steeled his heart, he just hadn't known it would hurt so much.

**R&R S.v.P ;)**


End file.
